psychokidfandomcom-20200223-history
Parker Zippel (Actor)
Parker Zippel THe Best of H2DOC Part 2 (born May 5, 1995)COPS HATE US... is a friend of Jesse Ridgway. He made a few cameo appearances over the course of the Psycho Series. After the end of the Psycho Series and Zachary Cornatzer's resignation, Parker became Jesse's new cameraman, signing onto RiDGiD Studios for two years via contract after the brief stints from Zachary Dingler and Thomas Abraham. Biography Early Life Parker was born on May 5, 1995, in Gloucester City, New Jersey. Not much is known about his childhood, however in 2015 Parker started to study at Rowan University. The Psycho Series Parker had his first minor appearance in Psycho Brother's Filming Freakout as he took part in one of Jesse's videos which was about "sperm". After a while of constant filming, Jeffrey threw down the camera destroying it, causing Jesse to freak out. Parker was one of Jesse's few friends who actually came with him to have his back afterwards. Parker later appeared in Jesse's Fan Mail Monday #29 video as a special guest. He was then recruited as one of the members of the RiDGiD Construction Crew in October 2015, appearing in CRYSTAL METH SQUAD! and EPIC PAINT FIGHT! as he, Corn and Jesse commenced a paint fight inside the half-built room that Jesse was to use in the Morton building. He also helped with the drop ceiling in POP, LOCK AND DROP! and THE DROP CEILING!. He appeared once more in MCJUGGERNUGGETS PHOTOSHOOT! where he took photos of Jesse and Corn wearing a bunch of McJuggerNuggets merchandise. Signing onto RiDGiD Studios .]] After the Psycho Series ended and Corn's resignation as Jesse's cameraman, Zachary Dingler was to be the potential next cameraman. However, Zachary ended up declining Jesse's offer. Parker then signed on to be the full-time cameraman for Jesse. He was taught various tips and tricks by Jesse in ''THE NEW CAMERAMAN! *REVEALED*. He later appeared in the beginning and end of I'M GETTING SUED?! sorting fan mail for Jesse, he was there to hear Michael Green tell Jesse about the "youtuber24 situation" in which Brian talked to his lawyers about possibly suing Jesse for leaking his number and breaching the documentary's contract by leaking behind the scenes. He also witnessed Jesse apologizing to Brian in retaliation. In ALMOST GETTING SHOT!, Parker "officially signs onto RiDGiD STUDIOS full-time" as the cameraman. In the same video, he fires the prop gun from Psycho Kid Kills Father, almost deafening Jesse and scaring his family. He also appears in FAN BREAKS INTO MY HOUSE! posing at first as Jesse, doing the usual "Hey there Juggies! it's your old pal McJuggerNuggets here." intro while wearing his reading glasses. Parker then goes with Jesse to pick up fan mail and returns home only to find someone has broken in, stealing the BTS hard drive. He and Jesse watch over the security camera's and witness the burglary. Watching Jeff's MCJUGGERNUGGETS BTS video in COPS HATE US..., Jesse and Parker react to it and essentially make fun of it. After the prank pulled on Jeffrey and Jesse, Parker, Jesse and Jeffrey Jr. go to the Abraham Residence to confront Tom to see if he was in on the prank, he subsequently wasn't. In HE FOUND US..., Parker and Jesse go to the mall to pick up shirts and a pair of shoes for Jesse, however when they leave and go to the parking lot, they spot Jeff, to which Parker then sprints over to him confronting him angrily. After Jeff revealed himself, things got more and more calm, with Parker in the end apologizing to him. Parker was briefly mentioned in LET'S HAVE REAL TALK! by Jesse, revealing that he was the person who broke into Jesse's home, admitting to the whole ordeal being staged. In "TRAPPED IN HELL" PRANK! Parker and Melissa assisted Jesse and Jeffrey Jr. in getting revenge on Larry, Jeffrey Sr. and Joe for their previous prank. The next day, Parker was brought along with Jesse and his family (excluding Jeffrey Jr.) for Jesse's surgery. The two talked for a while, with Jesse expressing his worry of what might happen, however, Parker constantly reassured him and supported him. As Jesse went into surgery, Parker, Jeffrey Sr. and Theresa waited in the cafeteria, they each expressed support on camera before they finally figured out what Jesse's problem was, an adhesion. Parker and the Ridgway's took Jesse home to rest, ending the McJuggerNuggets Medical Mystery once and for all. Following this surgery, Jesse has been bedridden recovering, so Parker has been filming for him since. Trivia *He has been seen in various skits on the McJuggerNuggets channel. He had a modest role in HydroTactics: The Never-Ending War as a member of "The Atlantic Corps". *In PARKER TAKES OVER THE CHANNEL!, he actually filmed the vlog by himself, without Jesse in its entirety. This makes him the second person to film a vlog by himself, instead of Jesse (the first being Jesse's girlfriend in MSJUGGERNUGGETS TAKEOVER!). References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes